1. Field
The present invention relates to threshold voltage characteristics of MOS circuitry, and, more particularly, to sensing systems and methods associated with differential threshold voltage conditions of MOS devices, such as those in flash memory arrays.
2. Description of Related Information
Conventional MOS systems and circuitry often use MOS devices characterized by specified threshold voltage and saturation characteristics. Further, some analog signal processing systems, such as those related to array sensing, power on circuitry, comparators, ratio-related latching, buffer driving and other circuits, often have demands such as enhancing margins, increased bitline/leakage control, etc. that are closely associated with their MOS device characteristics. In flash memories, for example, readout and amplification circuitry for sensing operations may operate as a function of such threshold voltage characteristics to maintain linear operation at or throughout desired ranges present on the relevant transistor nodes.
Furthermore, many existing analog flash memory systems include MOS circuitry characterized by unsatisfactory operating points and margins.
In sum, there is a need for sensing systems and methods that may provide adequate operating conditions by, for example, providing differential threshold voltage characteristics, improving voltage operating margins or other voltage conditions, and/or otherwise rendering performance more robust.